


Мария

by Deathfeanor



Series: R&RII [5]
Category: Requiem et Reminiscence I & II - Gackt (Albums)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: "В местечко они пришли на закате. Желтеющие листья отливали в лучах солнца золотом, и в этом отливе мерещился Рэю цвет крови. Из окна дома, где ему предстояло ночевать, виден был берег реки. С этой стороны берег был пологий и спускался к воде, противоположный берег поднимался отвесно. Там росла старая сосна, корни которой прорвали тонкий слой почвы прямо над водой, и Рэй невольно гадал: когда она упадет?"Я уже путаюсь в собственном фаноне xDСпециально для WTF Gackt World 2017
Series: R&RII [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038003
Kudos: 1





	Мария

В местечко они пришли на закате. Желтеющие листья отливали в лучах солнца золотом, и в этом отливе мерещился Рэю цвет крови. Из окна дома, где ему предстояло ночевать, виден был берег реки. С этой стороны берег был пологий и спускался к воде, противоположный берег поднимался отвесно. Там росла старая сосна, корни которой прорвали тонкий слой почвы прямо над водой, и Рэй невольно гадал: когда она упадет?

Он стоял в комнате, курил, выпуская дым в открытое окно. Хозяйка дома стелила ему постель. Ростом и сложением она напоминала Марию, но на этом сходство кончалось. Хозяйке на вид было лет тридцать или чуть больше. Светлые волосы, едва заметно подернутые сединой, зачесаны и собраны в тугой узел, на худом и бледном лице навсегда застыло выражение тревоги и страха. Большие серые глаза смотрели на мир вокруг так, как строгая классная дама смотрит на нерадивого ученика: что еще ты выкинешь? какой пакости ждать от тебя? Красиво очерченный рот почти не улыбался, лишь едва заметно вздрагивали иногда уголки губ. По-немецки она говорила сносно, но с ужасным акцентом. И искренне, от всей души, живущей в ее худом, изможденном теле, ненавидела и «господ офицеров», и «господ солдат». Стоило ее строгому взгляду наткнуться на человека в форме, как все лицо заострялось, нос становился как будто длиннее и тоньше. Самым примечательным в ее внешности был побелевший грубый шрам, наискосок пересекавший шею. Кто-то из рядовых, увидев ее, спросил не без ухмылки: «Откуда такое ожерелье?» Женщина ничего не ответила, но глаза ее сверкнули так, что Рэй невольно испугался за своего подчиненного. Ее соседка, в доме которой было велено разместить рядовых, стояла в это время на крыльце и слышала вопрос солдата. «Муж ее зарезал, — охотно пояснила она, убедившись, что та, о ком шла речь, ушла к себе и не может ее слышать. Насладилась произведенным эффектом и добавила, приглушив голос до страшного шепота: — С тех пор его и не видели…»

Солнце село, и в комнате стало совсем темно.

— Огня не держу, — сообщила хозяйка как бы между прочим.

Рэй стоял к ней спиной. Он не знал, что ей говорить, да и не было ему никакого дела до нее. Но он чувствовал по какому-то странному ощущению между лопатками, что она как будто боится его и ждет чего-то.

Думал он, однако, о Марии. Что-то нет от нее писем. Военное время, почта плохо работает, да и найти его на марше, наверное, сложно. Не разлюбила же она его… Ведь нет?

Он не услышал, скорее почувствовал, как хозяйка дома подошла к нему. На небе появился месяц, и у окна было не так темно, как во всей комнате. Женщина положила руку ему на плечо, и он обернулся.

Она смотрела на него — серые глаза казались черными ямами на ее лице — совсем не так, как раньше. В углах рта, на скулах появился налет тупой покорности, какой Рэй видел иногда у собак и, реже, у наказанных детей. У женщин он никогда такого прежде не видел, и тем более не мог подобного ожидать от этого строгого, сурового лица.

Не сразу до него дошел смысл ее приближения, темноты вокруг них, пустого дома. И так поразила его эта мысль, что он замер, глядя на нее и не зная, что сказать.

Несколько минут они стояли молча; потом она медленно подняла руки, и Рэя будто обожгло: вспомнился другой вечер, другая женщина, так далеко, так давно, вечность назад — до войны.

Она подняла руки и стала расстегивать пуговицы на кофточке. Рэй схватил ее за запястья. Медленно поднес ее руки к губам и поцеловал каждую. Потом медленно отвел их от себя и отступил на шаг назад.

— Постелите мне на полу, — хрипло сказал он.

Он вышел на улицу, вдохнул осенний ночной воздух. Из соседнего дома слышны были голоса и песни — солдаты и младшие офицеры радовались отдыху. Не пойти ли к ним? Как стыдно, как мерзко ему было вернуться сейчас в дом к этой женщине!

Рэй не любил ночи. Раньше, до войны, это время казалось ему подходящим для раздумий, для прогулок — лучше вдвоем. Теперь же… Раздумья сменились мрачным ощущением большой и неминуемой беды, нависшей не только над всем миром, но над ним самим, Рэем. Именно над ним. Ночами было страшно и пусто. Если шел бой, то страшно тоже было, но как-то по-другому. А когда было тихо, как сейчас, что-то нехорошее ворочалось в душе, неприятно давило на грудь и плечи. Смутно он чувствовал, что некоторым образом недавний эпизод с хозяйкой дома связан с этим неприятным и тяжелым. «Непростительная слабость! — сказал он самому себе. — Соберись! Ты — офицер».

Скрипнула дверь, послышался неуверенный голос женщины:

— Господин офицер! Ложитесь спать?

Рэй отогнал неприятные мысли и вернулся в дом. Лунный луч освещал комнату почти полностью, и Рэй увидел устроенную на полу лежанку для него. Хозяйка дома скользнула в кровать еще до того, как он вошел в комнату. Комната в доме была одна. Вообще, Рэю вдруг пришло в голову: насколько бедно это жилище. Несмотря на чистоту, видно было, как необустроена тут жизнь. Война ли тому виной, что другое ли…

Он слышал, повернулась на кровати женщина, как глубоко и ровно она дышит. Он понял: она не спит. Вдруг он вспомнил: «…с тех пор его и не видели».

— Это правда, что муж пытался вас убить? — спросил он.

Лежа к ней спиной, он не мог видеть ее лица, но почему-то знал, что она даже не вздрогнула.

— Правда, — спокойно сказала она. — Что про меня говорят, все правда.  
— Где же он теперь? — спросил Рэй, вздрогнув от ее слишком спокойного тона.  
— А черт его знает…

Она замолчала, и Рэй понял, что дальше спрашивать бесполезно. Повисла тишина. Рэй почти задремал, когда она вдруг позвала его:

— Господин офицер…  
— Что?  
— Вы женаты?  
— У меня есть невеста, Мария.

Она тихонько рассмеялась.

— Я тоже — Мария. — Помолчав, добавила: — Вы на них не похожи, на других. У вас душа есть. Не смейтесь. Когда-нибудь она вас спасет. Верьте мне, я знаю.

На другой день его догнало письмо от Марии. Среди прочего там были такие слова: «Мне снилась женщина, чем-то похожая на меня, только со шрамом на шее. Но знаешь, мне почему-то стало так спокойно за тебя, когда я ее увидела…»


End file.
